


Главное - верить...

by AngelJul



Series: ШХ [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После героического прыжка Холмса, Ватсон многое осознал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное - верить...

Все началось еще на приеме, когда Холмс с невозмутимым видом пригласил Ватсона потанцевать. Впрочем, с одной стороны это была хорошая маскировка для того, чтобы разведать обстановку, а с другой…Это теперь Ватсон понял, что его чувства были взаимны. После того, как увидел прощальный взгляд Холмса перед злополучным прыжком в ледяную бездну. Герой, чтоб его. Спас всех от злого гения Мориарти. Но какой ценой?! А о нем Холмс подумал?! Видимо, нет, самовлюбленный эгоист. Сейчас уже ничего не изменить…  
Эту мантру Ватсон твердил себе и на «похоронах» Холмса, которые все равно устроили, хотя тело так и не было найдено. Все это сделали скорее ради галочки, чем отдать дань великому сыщику. И Ватсон не боялся его так называть. Шерлок Холмс поистине был великим.  
Пребывая в ступоре, Ватсон даже и не заметил, что к нему подсела Симза и что-то прошептала. Очнулся он от едва ощутимого прикосновения к плечу:  
\- Послушайте… - Симза замолчала, всматриваясь в глаза Ватсону, но спустя мгновенье отвела взгляд и тихо прошептала, - Вы не должны себя так изводить, он бы для Вас этого не хотел…  
\- Откуда Вам знать, чего бы он для меня хотел?! – грубо оборвал Ватсон девушку и едва сумел подавить такой неуместный горький смешок. Но эта минутная вспышка гнева прошла так же быстро, как и родилась, и Ватсон, склонив голову, едва сдерживая слезы, так же тихо прошептал в ответ:  
\- Вы ничего не знаете…  
\- Поверьте, я знаю достаточно, - грустно улыбнувшись и взяв его за руку, ответила Симза.  
Ватсон поднял на нее глаза, полные непонимания с оттенком легкого удивления.  
\- Давайте не здесь, - прочитав немой вопрос в глазах Ватсона, прошептала девушка, - я найду Вас сама.  
После этой фразы она встала и направилась к выходу из помещения. Ватсон несколько минут так и просидел в недоумении.  
***  
И вот сейчас Ватсон сидел в «Рояль», где так любил ужинать Холмс и нервно постукивал пальцами по столу. Рядом лежала лишь маленькая записка со временем и этим местом. Это было послание от Симзы. Что знала цыганка такого, что не знал он сам о Холмсе.  
Его мысли прервало деликатное покашливание. Оторвавшись, наконец, от созерцания маленького клочка бумажки, и когда успел на нее засмотреться, Ватсон заметил возле столика Симзу. Девушка снова грустно улыбнулась. Ватсон кивком предложил ей присесть, наплевав в такой ситуации на все свои манеры джентльмена.  
\- Знаете, Ватсон, - начала Симза, когда молчание затянулось, - когда Холмс впервые пришел ко мне, я поняла, что влюбилась. Вот так банально и по-детски. Но в его глазах было что-то такое, что говорило о том, что сердце Холмса уже занято навсегда и у меня нет шансов. Когда же вы явились в табор, дабы отдать мои вещи, искорки надежды загорелись в моем сердце, но стоило увидеть Вас, Ватсон…  
\- Зачем Вы мне это все рассказываете?! – резко вскинувшись, пробормотал Ватсон.  
\- Поймите, Ватсон, та судьба, которую Вы выбрали сейчас, так или иначе, приведет Вас к любимому человеку.  
Симза быстро поднялась и, кивнув на прощанье, ушла прочь. Ватсон даже не успел спросить, чтобы это все значило. С тех пор Ватсон гадалку больше не видел.  
И вот после той встречи, он решил написать про Холмса книгу.  
***  
Ватсон не показывал Мэри свою боль и печаль. Когда он решил на ней жениться, это казалось верным решением. Его странное влечение к другу и соратнику сначала пугало, потом причиняло боль, но в итоге у Ватсона получилось более менее смириться и он сделал выбор в пользу нормальной жизни. И вот теперь у него была молодая жена, они собирались в свадебное повторное путешествие, потому что первое сорвалось все из-за того же Холмса, но не было самого главного – любви…Его любовь погибла там, в горах, в ледяных водах.  
Он уже дописывал последние строки, и осталось поставить «Конец», как в кабинет вошла Мэри с коробкой в руках. Ватсон не отвлекаясь от своего занятия умудрился отвечать на ее вопросы и заканчивать писать.  
\- Я тоже по нему скучаю…по-своему, - произнесла вдруг Мэри, но Ватсон знал, как на самом деле она относилась к Холмсу.  
«…Никогда его не забуду. Конец» - допечатал, наконец, Ватсон и посмотрел на свою жену. Перебросившись еще парой ничего не значимых фраз, Мэри оставила Ватсона наедине с посылкой. Стоило открыть коробку, как сердце тут же пропустило удар, и губы тронула легкая улыбка – в ней лежал странный прибор, который Холмс рассматривал, когда они втроем находились у его брата в резиденции перед приемом.  
\- Мэри! – так и не выпустив эту странную штуку, Ватсон подскочил с места и направился искать жену, - Кто доставил эту посылку?  
\- Почтальон, - раздался приглушенный голос Мэри из соседней комнаты.  
\- Обычный парень или…он не показался тебе странным?  
Но, увы, как выяснилось, парень был самым обычным. Это был не Холмс.  
Настроение было напрочь испорчено, а ведь надежда едва живая, только разгорелась вновь, но на нее щедро плеснули воды. Ватсон тяжело опустился в кресло. О поездке, которая предстояла вместе с Мэри, он даже не вспомнил, хотя жена неоднократно напоминала и о времени прибытия кареты, и о том, что он еще не собрал свои вещи. Взгляд случайно упал на оставленную страницу в печатной машинке, и во рту вмиг пересохло от волнения. Ватсон отчетливо помнил, как написал «Конец», сейчас же там появился вопросительный знак.  
Ватсон огляделся вокруг: Глэдстоун точно такого не могу сделать, Мэри тоже. Во-первых, она бы не стала портить труды мужа, а во-вторых, она была в другой комнате с ним. И это значило…Это значило, что Холмс был жив?! Ватсон почувствовал, как начинает глупо улыбаться. Значит ничего еще не закончено.


End file.
